Dinah and Edrear short stories
by SpringXblossomXinXbloom
Summary: This is a while lot of short stories about Dinah and Edrear some romantic and sweet and others contain very mature content.


It's been a couple of days since Vincent had passed away. It's been rough for me all I feel is loneliness and pain I just want to feel something to know I'm still alive. Maybe I should invite Edrear and Edaniel over to watch a movie tonight. Since it is Friday night so no school tomorrow and aunt Jane is out of town for the weekend.

" Hey Edrear Edaniel do you guys want to come over and watch a movie?"

" No I'll pass I have some shows to catch up on and some new catalogues to order stuff from." Edaniel said already looking through his new catalogues.

"I would love to come with you to watch a movie miss Dinah." Edrear said with a smile on his face

Oh well at least I won't be alone. We both started walking in the direction of my house it wasn't that far from the mausoleum. We reached my house and I let Edrear inside.

" So what kind of movie do you like Edrear." I asked looking at my aunts big movie collection

" I don't really know, Edaniel is the one who knows more about movies than I do. How about this one."

He held up 50 Shades of Gray, I suddenly blushed.

"Edrear are you sure this movie is rated R, like for adults I mean." I said still blushing

" Sure miss Dinah and besides I'm more than 1000 years old so I think I am old enough to see this movie." He said so innocently it hurt me.

"Alright if you say so." I said walking to the kitchen and putting some popcorn on in the microwave.

"Do you want anything to drink" I asked him walking to the refrigerator.

"What were you planning on drinking miss Dinah." Edrear asked

"Well to be honest I was going to drink some fruit punch and mix it with some Patron." I told him while mixing my drink with the alcohol.

" I didn't know you drank alcohol miss dinah." Edrear said with a little concern

" I don't really drink just every once in awhile when I feel I little down." I told him while looking at my drink with thought of Vincent.

" Then I will join you in your drinking miss Dinah". Edrear said with a comforting voice.

I mixed him a drink and gave it to him. The microwave beeped and I took the popcorn out and put in a bowl. Grabbing my drink and the popcorn we headed towards my room. My big king sized bed in the middle of the room with my flat screen TV right infront mounted on the wall. I put the popcorn on the nightstand and told Edrear to make himself comfortable while I put on the movie.

"Hey Edrear I'll be right back I'm going to go take a quick shower while the previews play." I said heading towards my bathroom.

"Alright." Edrear said just looking around my room.

I washed my hair and shaved all over to make sure I sleep comfortably tonight. I dry my hair with a towel real quick and put on some underwear and a small button up white shirt that reached my mid thigh. I walk out to see the movie options on the TV and Edrear looking at some pictures of me and Vincent on my nightstand while dining his drink.

"We were really close even back when we were kids." I told him

He turned around and blushed a lot while trying to look away.

" Miss Dinah you are indecent you should cover up more." He said with a little stutter

" I'm not indecent I'm just comfortable now come on let's watch the movie." I said a little annoyed

I climbed onto my bed and got myself comfortable while Edrear just kept staring at me.

" Edrear come on you can sit on my bed with me I won't bite". I laughed a little

Edrear slowly sat on my bed facing the TV still blushing. I laughed while I thought of how he would be blushing a whole lot more during the movie.

The movie played normally and I was already 3 drinks into the movie when the first sex scene started. I swear I almost spit my drink when Edrear hid under the blanket.

"Miss Dinah I wasn't aware that this movie was so intimate." He said from under the blanket.

I was too far gone into the alcohol that I started getting a little hot. I unbuttoned my shirt so that all you could see was my creamy white skin. My breasts were exposed to the nice AC air. My nipples were getting hard and I just started to get even more hot.

"Edrear come out from under the blanket the sex scene is over." I said covering my eyes with my arm

"Miss Dinah your shirt is open your breast are.." Edrear couldn't say another word he was just staring at me.

" Edrear sweetie what's wrong haven't you ever seen a women naked befor". I said while getting on top of him

" Miss Dinah what are you…"

" Edrear I thought you liked me, you said you would always protect me." My eyes were glazed with desire I need to feel something I need to know I'm not numb with pain.

I kissed him I needed him to make me feel again.

Suddenly he took control and flipped me over he was on top of me and his eyes they were more glazed than mine

" Miss Dinah I tried to hold myself back but my animal instincts, I can't contain myself anymore".

He kissed me hard and we made out for what felt like hours. He started kissing me down my he nibbled my collar bone until I bled. It felt so good I wanted more. Edrear nibbled on my hip bone every time making me bleed it was like he was marking his territory. He ripped off my panties and the look one his face was like he found the gold at the end of the rainbow. He kissed me down there i've never felt so much pleasure in my life. I was so wet my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Miss Dinah your flower is beautiful and it's nectar is delicious, your breasts are so soft and big they fit perfectly in my hands. You are going to be mine I will mark you and you will be mine, no more Vincent, nobody else will make you feel what I can you are mine. If anybody even looks at you I will end them."

He kept eating me out and I couldn't contain my moans.

"Edrear I can't anymore I'm gunna..!"

"Cum for me my sweet." And with that I came all over his mouth. I was so out of breath I was trembling like crazy I never knew this could feel so amazing.

" You're so delicious Dinah, but the fun is only just beginning." and just like that his exoskeleton was gone he was completely naked I looked down at his shaft and I almost passed out. He was so big he was like 10 inches long and 3 inches wide.

"Edrear I don't think it's going to fit." I said a little scared now that the alcohol was wearing off.

"Oh Dinah don't worry yourself I'll make it fit and you will feel nothing but pleasure." He said

I was scared now it was my first time. I've never done anything like this before not even with Vincent i've only kissed Vincent once.

" Is this your first time Dinah? I can tell by the fear in you face. I'm glad Vincent never touched you that means you're my untouched flower. I will savor every bit of you." He whispered in my ear.

He spread my legs wide and positioned himself. He leaned down to kiss me and he plunged himself into me. I screamed into his mouth as tears trailed down my cheeks ,it hurt so much. He was so big I couldn't stand it he stretched me so much.

"Shhhh it's ok my love you will feel pleasure in just a second, damn you're tight you feel so good Dinah." Edrear whispered

He started to move in and out he was so gentle but I need more.

"Edrear please I need more." I begged

"As you wish" He smirked at me

Suddenly he was going so fast I could hardly breath. It felt so amazing I had no control over my body. I clung onto him and scratched his back which made him go even harder. He thrusted hard and fast. He bit my neck and I moaned hard I couldn't get enough. I flipped him over so that I was on top. I thrusted down on him hard, every time I slammed down he spanked my ass. It felt amazing he kissed me aging and bruised my lips. I was flipped over again.

" I love the fact that you can take control my dear but I'm the alpha here so I'm going to fuck your brains out. I'll make you scream my name over and over." Edrear grabbed my ass and started fucking me like a dog. Gawd I can't hold my screams anymore. He was fucking me so hard, he grabbed my hair and spanked my ass.

"Scream my name Dinah!" He yelled

"EDREAR, EDREAR, EDREAR!" I screamed

I couldn't hold myself anymore I had to cum I need to release this pressure.

"Edrear I need to.." I didn't even get to finish my sentence

"Cum for me Dinah". Edrear whispered in my ear, and with that I came screaming his name.

He thrusted hard a few more times and grunted as he scratched my back and came inside me.

We both fell down on my bed. I blacked out when I my head hit the pillow.

I woke up and I felt great it was the best sleep i've had in months. The clock read 7pm, damn I slept in too much , I had the craziest dream about Edrear but I don't regret it. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror my eye's were filled with life and my face was a little flushed. Then I noticed a small pain between my legs I looked down and saw a trail of blood and something white. I looked at my neck and the rest of my body. I had marks and scratches down my back. But what I noticed was this strange tattoo like mark between my breasts. I ran to my bedroom and looked around but Edrear wasn't anywhere in sight. I have to find him I need an explanation.


End file.
